hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cambrie Hamilton
Cambrie Hamilton is a seventeen-year-old, pureblood, Hufflepuff. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Cambrie Andrea Hamilton was born on June 23 to Cannon Hill and Brenda Johnson-Hill. Cannon and Brenda were both purebloods and former Slytherins that had met while at Hogwarts. They were absolutely thrilled when Cambrie was born and taught her everything that they knew about magic and the wizarding world. The cheif thing that they taught their daughter was that pureblood wizards were better than any other type of wizard. No matter what. Muggleborns and Halfbloods were inferior and unnecessary. They did not let Cambrie talk or intract with any muggles as she grew up. Her only playmates were other wizards in their community. Cambrie still liked to meet and get to know muggleborns and halfbloods when she got the chance, though she never told her parents because she knew that they'd get mad. When Cambrie was three, Brenda and Cannon had a second daughter, Alyssa, whom they brought up the same way as Cambrie. They taught her the same lessons as they did Cambrie, but this time, their daughter actually listened. Alyssa was very brave and bold, and she was constantly trying new things. Cambrie didn't spend all that much time with her sister because, ever since Alyssa was born, Alyssa seemed to dislike her, and, as they grew older, they both had opposite views on wizarding status. Cambrie continued to play with her muggleborn and halfblood friends until she was ten years old and her parents found out what she was doing. They strongly disapproved of their daughter being with muggles and wizards that weren't purebloods. Cambrie and her parents got into a huge fight about different wizarding statuses. Cambrie claiming that muggleborns and halfbloods were just as good of wizards as purebloods and her parents disagreeing with everything that she said. The argument spiraled out of control, until Cambrie finally turned and left the room. She quickly went to her bedroom and spent the night packing her things into a small suitcase. She was long gone by the time her parents woke up the next morning. Cambrie traveled as quickly away from her old life as she could, using whatever methods and resources she could, without breaking any laws, of course. By her fifth week out on the road, she knew that she didn't have enough money and supplies to last much longer. She was down to a few Sickles and Knuts, and she had a single galleon left from the stash that she had stolen from her parents. She decided that since she could only afford about one more meal and that she couldn't keep running forever that she would try in find a home to stay in, at least temporarily. She knocked on the door of the first friendly-looking house that she saw. A small boy around the age of 6 answered the door, timidly saying hello. Hesitantly, Cambrie asked if his mother was home and if she could talk to his mother. The boy said that his mother was home and ran off to go get her. A minute later a kind woman came to the door. She introduced herself as Amber Hamilton. After Cambrie told Amber that her name was Cambrie, she began to explain her situation. She began by trying to explain that she was a witch, and hoping that Amber would understand, but was cut off when Amber said that she was a witch also. A graduated Hufflepuff. Cambrie knew that she was very lucky to have chosen to knock on the home of a witch and continued telling Amber about her parents, the fight, and the long journey that she'd been on to get away from them. Amber felt sorry for Cambrie, because Amber, too, believed that all wizards were equally and found those that esteemed purebloods higher rather annoying. Amber and her husband, Brandon, who was a muggle, let Cambrie stay at their house, and after a couple of weeks and many discussions between Brandon and Amber, they decided to take Cambrie in. Cambrie was overjoyed when she heard that Amber and Brandon would let her stay at their house and vowed that she would be a great help, rather than an extra burden. They treated Cambrie as if she was their own daughter, and Cambrie loved her new life and family. She was always honest with Amber and Brandon and tried to be good friends with Brandon and Amber's children, Mark and Kayleigh. Mark was six and Kayleigh was four, almost five, years old. When Cambrie turned eleven, an owl flew through her window and dropped a letter onto her desk. Cambrie instantly knew what it was, having been told about it by her original parents. She quickly showed the letter to Amber and they went to go get the suppiles that Cambrie would need for her schoolyear at Hogwarts. Once at Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat sorted her into Hufflepuff, for her honesty and kindness. While she didn't talk to many people, she did make some friends in her house. When Cambrie entered her fifth year at Hogwarts, Mark joined her, though he was sorted into Gryffindor. Cambrie enjoys Hogwarts very much and loves her new family. Personality Cambrie tries to be very kind to everyone that she is around and loves to make new friends. She is very honest and hard working. She never goes back on a promise once she says it and is true to her word. She can be a bit stubborn at times, but generally tries not to be. Cambrie is usually very happy and cheerful. Looks Cambrie has long brown and and brown eyes. She is generally smiling. She usually wears simple clothing and she doesn't care what others think about her appearance. Wand Cambrie's wand is made of Birch wood and is fourteen inches long. It has a dragon heartstring core. Alliances *Naomi Carson Enemies *Her parents *Wizards who think that purebloods are better than muggleborns and halfbloods Gallery 210px-Keminor079_kindlephoto-76146955.jpg Keminor060_kindlephoto-77482339.jpg Keminor129_kindlephoto-77544557.jpg Keminor024_kindlephoto-78068597.jpg Keminor049_kindlephoto-78092535.jpg Keminor115_kindlephoto-78135206.jpg Keminor121_kindlephoto-78153791.jpg Category:Female Category:JordynPallas Category:Hufflepuff Category:Pureblood Category:Student Category:British Category:Seventeen